The ClueFinders (TV Series)
The ClueFinders is an upcoming live-action TV series based on video games and books. Coming soon in (Any ideas what day and months are) (Spring, Summer, Fall, or Winter) 2025. Airs on The CW, every Wednesday at 8:00 PM. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) The kids, laptop, and dog are onto explored the world, searching for clues, and stop those villains. Characters (Any ideas about the characters, actors, and live action characters) Heroes * (Any ideas?) as Joni Savage as - Leader of the pack. * (Any ideas?) as Santiago Rivera as - Mechanic member of the team * (?) as Owen Bartholomew Lam as - Food and nutrition member of the team. * (?) as Leslie Clark as - Research member of the team. * (?) as LapTrap the Turbo Turtle - An animated laptop member of the team. * (?) as AliTrap - * (?) as Socrates the dog - Dog member of the team. Supporting Characters * (?) as Mr. Rivera * (?) as Mrs. Rivera * (?) as Mr. Savage * (?) as Mrs. Savage * (?) as Mr. Lam * (?) as Mrs. Lam * (?) as Mr. Clark * (?) as Mrs. Clark * (?) as Kelly Savage - Joni's little sister * (?) as Professor Botch * (?) as Horace Pythagoras - Uncle of Joni * (?) as Captain Clark * (?) as Emma Bowers * Villains (Any ideas about the villains) * (?) as Alistair Loveless - (?) A British man * (?) as Ms. Rose - * (?) as Pericles Lear - * (?) as Fletcher Q. Limburger - * (?) as S.N.A.I.L.L. - * (?) as Morris Nogudnik - * (?) as Princess Malveera/Malicia/Amelia - * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) Season 1 # The Night of the Town - The ClueFinders are in the city. # The Great Museum Caper - The ClueFinders recover artifacts stolen from a local museum. # The Stranger Among Us - A girl named Amelia moves into town, and Joni thinks she might be Malicia. # The Great Shrinking Adventure - Owen, Joni and Leslie get shrunk, and Santiago must race against the clock to un-shrink them # The Great Race - Joni is accused of cheating in a foot race during gym class. (first appearance of Emma Bowers.) # The Phantom Amusement Park - The ClueFinders found the man who abandoned in the park. The guys are up to them to turn on the power. # The Puzzle of the Pyramid - The ClueFinders are visiting Egypt. # Trading Places - Owen and Leslie switch bodies and Joni and Santiago switched, too. # Down and Out - The ClueFinders # Nothing to Fear - Joni and Leslie have shared nightmares. # The Dog Show - Socrates goes missing shortly after being entered into a dog show. # New Kids on the Block - Amelia transfers to the ClueFinder's school and ends up in Owen's class. Leslie might be moving away. # The Sky is Calling - The ClueFinders investigate a possible UFO sighting, Leslie's family calls off the move....for now. # Recipe for Disaster - Owen is cooking a desserts and sweets, LapTrap gets a virus, Emma has problems with group work. # Hound Dog - Socrates goes missing # Trick or Treat - Season 2 # The Bigfoot Mystery - The ClueFinders # The Lake Monster Mystery - The ClueFinders # Mystery of the Himalayas - The ClueFinders explore the Himalayas # Stand By Me - The ClueFinders visit Hawaii # Ice Breaker - # Out of Scale - # Out of Control - # Weather or Not - # The Movie Mystery - The ClueFinders # Labyrinth - The ClueFinders # Adventures in Babysitting - Joni looks after Kelly, Santiago and Owen do repairs on Mr. Rivera's car, Leslie and Emma become friends # Rocky Mountain High - The ClueFinders are visiting Colorado. # The Man Who Came to Dinner - # Most Dangerous Game - Owen discovers a haunted board game. # Picture Day - # Call of the Banshee - # Rock and Roll Mystery - The ClueFinders Season 3 #Music to my Ears - # Scavenger Hunt - # Birds of a Feather - # Cave of Danger - # A Moving Experience - # The Play's (Not) the Thing - # Medicine Man - Trailer (Any ideas) First Trailer: "Voulez-vous" by ABBA Second Trailer: "Rhythm Bandits" by Junior SeniorCategory:TV series based on video games Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming Category:TV Shows based on books Category:CW Category:CW Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:2025 Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series